


Smoke and Neon

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Humor, Love, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Science, Violence, curse, dystopis, imprisonent, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: When Duncan and his friends stumble upon an abandoned rundown temple they decide to investigate hoping to find ghosts or even treasure but they find something unusual. They find a girl. Half frozen in ice and locked in chains of ember he and his friends free her when they realize that it was an enhancement that she was put under. But after she is freed and revived terrible things start happening to Duncan and his friends and they can't help but wonder if the mystery girl is behind it.One thing is for sure is that she brings death and Duncan must find away to rid himself and his friends from the evil they have awoken before it consumes them and their world.Not everything that is imprisoned should be freed.It was chained for a reason.





	1. Ice prison temple

"Duncan! Come on, quit lagging behind!"

Quinn shouted at her friend impatiently as she and Blair stood halfway up the snowy mountain waiting for him to catch up.

Duncan was exhausted and grunted at the tiring trek that they had made to get this far. They had been hiking for five hours now and Blair had refused to believe that they were lost constantly leading them onto unfamiliar and unseen paths along the mountain side. His boots sunk up to his knees in snow and the bitter cold air bit at his ears and nose. Despite the weather he was baking in heat from the extra clothes and movement he was doing just to get up the mountain.

Quinn didn't seem to care much about the extra work, having been always a thrill seeker and energetic girl. She never once complained about the steepness of the mountain or the cold too much. She only spoke of how wonderful the summit must look in the evening glow of the sun.

Blair on the other hand was an obnoxious and self centered guy who thought he knew everything. Right now though he was silently panicking as he raked his midnight eyes over the washed out map in his hands. The frozen trails and markings moved across the page in patterns that made his head spin and he just wanted to scream at it for confusing him so many times and now he had a real problem on his hands. He couldn't bring himself to tell his friends that he had thoroughly gotten them lost on the mountain.

It didn't help that he was trying to impress Quinn with his apparently 'amazing' leadership skills and the beautiful view of their city down below.

Nor did it help that the mountain was called Deadman's Land.

"Duncan!"

"I'm coming!"he wheezed, out of breath

When he finally reached them he rested his hands to his knees and tried to catch his breath. He looked up and gave Blair a glare that he wished would burn through his skull.

"You idiot!"Duncan growled"you got us lost didn't you?"

"I...well....You see.. uh"Blair stuttered and buried his face in the map once again trying to get his bearings"we're...we're not lost see"

Blair pointed to a random section on the map that wasn't even close to where they were and Duncan growled at him and gripped him by the collar, he was filling with rage and was really contemplating throwing Blair off the side of the mountain.

"I can't fucking stand you!"Blair shrunk under Duncan's angry gaze as he watched the green in his eyes begin to glare with specks of scarlet and gold. Blair could feel the power radiating from Duncan's body and grabbed his arm and let the energy soak through his gloves and travel up his arm.

"Don't you dare!"Duncan sneered

"Guys!"Quinn shouted at them sending waves of magenta coloured fire in their direction

They looked back at her as her once calm demeanor melted away into a deadly stare. Her once silver hair curled up and moved with the air making her look bigger and more threatening striking fear in the two boys. Duncan shoved Blair away from him and rubbed his eyes. Blair was stupid and him throwing Blair off the side of the cliff wasn't going to change anything.

Fighting wasn't going to do any of them good.

"Good,you know how to behave"Quinn smiled letting hair and appearance return to normal"not back to the matter at hand"

Quinn walked over to Blair and couched beside him in the snow.

"Are we really lost?" His eyes couldn't meet hers as she searched his face for any signs that it was a lie but his silence answered her question

She sighed and grabbed the map, walking off towards the edge of the cliff they were currently resting on. The light was slowly fading and the cold was starting to make her shiver. But she had high hopes that they'd find their way back home before night fall.

The two boys followed her and paused at the cliff's edge as they saw the view before them.

The golden glow of the sun shone over the city below with beauty as they watched the place begin to light up at the fast approaching twilight. Hues of reds, purples and greens mixed together softly as birds circled the buildings. Following the wind through the maze of skyscrapers and narrow streets. The forest that separated the city from nature melted beautifully into place and the soft song of the wind carried all the way down to the crashing waves on the shores miles ahead.

Quinn's face lit up with happiness as she took in the view with awe. Blair and Duncan shared the same expressions as they stared off at the city below.

Quinn swiftly spun around and rummaged through Duncan's backpack for the camera she reminded him to bring and forced them into a group pose with the scene behind them. Bewitching the camera she made it float up at the perfect angle and snapped the picture of them in the sunset squealing at the picture.

"It's so beautiful!"Blair couldn't take his eyes off her as he took in her smile and shiny hair. He watched her speak, completely drowning out the sound of her rambling as he soaked in her appearance. What he wouldn't give to have her to himself. If only he could impress her.

Duncan rolled his eyes at his friend and put the camera back where it came from so it wouldn't become damaged.

"I know we just shared a moment and all but how are we going to get home it's already dark"Duncan was growing concerned at the fading light and the creepy howling coming from the empty mountain top above them

"Maybe i-"Blair began but was cut off by Duncan before he could finish

"Don't even think about it. We're in enough trouble as it is"

"Guys don't worry the map says there's supposed to be a cave or something not far from here"Quinn smiled and pointed towards the peak of the mountain

"More walking?"Duncan whined

"Are you going to sleep out in the snow?"Quinn gave him a warm smile and began to walk up where the map was leading her

She was a little mad that Blair had lead them in circles for hours. She'd be lying if she said was wasn't exhausted and hungry but he was trying his best. Even if it didn't work out in the end.

After another hour of trekking the three of them found themselves entering what looked like a village frozen in time. With the aid of Blair's floating wisp lanterns they could see the large wooden structures that they had seen the Japanese put up on their bridges. They were fading of their red colour and were partially frozen in ice as they lead up carefully carved stone stairs further up the endless mountain.

No one said a word as they observed the mysterious place with wide eyes. The map had never shown a village up here. Strangely grass and flowers floated in the chilly night breeze seemingly enhanced with a spell to keep them growing perfectly in this terrible weather.

The wind howled and the wooden pillars creeped as they moved with the breeze. They had the instinctive feeling that they shouldn't have come there and that they should turn back. Not even Quinn, the adventurous and fearless girl, had wanted to go any further but they knew that they could survive out in the open like this. They swallowed their fear and they reluctantly ascended the stairs into the unknown.

The further they went the prettier it became. The blooms were more abundant and the grass was greener. They even began to see gold dust rising from the plants as they went up the stairs. After some time they came upon a temple.

It was a Japanese style temple decorated in now fading colours of blue, red and yellow. Frozen charms hung from the frame at the entrance and broken lanterns lay buried in the snow. Vines wrapped around the wood, choking it and ripping the paint as it climbing around the building and out of sight. Gold dust surrounded the place and the creepy feeling and deathly howl grew stronger as they observed it.

"I don't like this place"Blair said rubbing his arms together to get more warmth

His wisps fed off his energy to give light and warmth but he was far too cold and tired to make them stronger. It was either have light or walk in darkness.

"It's creepy"Duncan added

"And probably haunted"Quinn breathed

"Whose going first?"Duncan asked looking over at his friends. They looked over at him in a silent plea that he would volunteer for the job.

"Duncan"Quinn begged

"No"Duncan wasn't one to admit he was scared,especially not when these two were around but he wasn't about to barg into an abandoned temple. He didn't feel like angering the gods at this moment.

"Duncan"Blair mimicked Quinn's voice and Duncan raised his foot swiftly and shoved his towards the building

Smiling when he saw Blair faceplant in the snow.

Duncan sucked in a breath and stepped over his arguing friend and approached the doors of the building. He had to use some extra force to pull the frozen doors open and a rush of cool air and gold dust blew out in his face.

He didn't know what waited for them inside but he knew that it would give them a safe place to stay for the night. He turned to his friends with a smile on his face and anxiety in his bones.

"Make yourself at home"


	2. Gold dust and the frozen girl

The temple was large and chilly as the three friends wondered inside out from the freezing cold of the night as Blair filled the temple with the glowing wisps.

The old building had ancient carvings of holy scripts and paintings of the gods on the walls and the ceiling. The pictures and paint had long faded and began to peel and revealed the brown wooden surface underneath. The floor was covered in pieces of the ceiling after it collapsed some time ago, maybe years or decades, and snow and grass piled inside.

Quinn walked toward the mound of snow in the center of the temple and crouched down watching the small flowers sway gently in the light breeze. They resembled roses coloured in pink and red and poked there way through the snow with flecks of gold peppering the snow.

"There beautiful"she said plucking a flower from the snow and smelling it

Beyond it was more of the degrading paint and markings leading up to broken stairs that seemed to be frozen in ice. Blair followed the carvings with his fingers fascinated by the ancient writings. He made a promise to himself to remember as much of it as he could so he could figure out what they meant.

Duncan walked around with the wood crying under his weight and watched the gold dust fall through his cinnamon coloured fingers. He didn't know why there was so much of it floating around in a place like this but it was a really beautiful sight.

While his friends were staring at the place with awe, Blair walked up the stairs carefully and watch the ice crack under his feet. He thought that there might be something valuable he could take back to show people of their adventure. At the top of the stairs was more chipped paint and ice that climbed up the walls in ways that could have never formed naturally at all. The ice broke through the walls and formed barriers over the paintings sealing them forever. Ice crystals stuck out from the ice creating spears of glass that curled inwards creating a deadly maze that he dared not to touch.

"Hey guys come check this out!"Blair yelled for his friends and they couldn't believe what they saw

"What could have done this?"Quinn asked mostly herself gently touching the ice spears with her fingers.

"Magic maybe"Blair said squinting at something locked in the middle of the barricaded ice "something probably broke out of here and done this. That probably explains the hole in the roof"

"No this looks more like someone was trying to keep something in"Duncan said moving closer

The gold dust was concentrated in the maze as if circling a source. It made it hard to see what was inside and even harder to see the spears that surrounded them. Blair had sworn that he saw a face locked inside and weaved through the ice careful to not cut himself on it and get a closer look. His friends warned him not to get too close but they were about to witness something unbelievable.

Blair saw the face of a girl. She was completely naked and her body was covered in frost and ice. Her pale skin, that looked as if it was once a tanned colour, was almost as white as the snow from being stuck on the ice for so long and from the waist down she was embedded in ice with glass spears barely missing her neck and chest. Her wrists were bound in emerald chains that glowed in the faint light.

Her hair was a wild orchid colour of purple and magenta. It stuck out in different directions as if it froze as it was blowing in the wind. Her whole body was surrounded with gold dust it was as if it oozed from the magical powder from her pores and floated around the room.

"Oh god"Quinn stepped back in shock and held her hand to her mouth feeling coldness crawl up her spine

"What could have done this?"Blair said to no one in particular. He backed away unsure if he had the the rights to touch this girl. He knows better than to disturb the dead.

Duncan observed that at her wrists gold spiked at her veins. Running down her arms and disappearing past her shoulders as if it was pulsing with life. A light glow came from her chest buried in the ice, lighting up her heart for the world to see.

He wondered if this was what an enchantment was like.

Being imprisoned in a icy tomb miles from civilization. Where no one can hear you scream.

"You mean who"Duncan started studying the chains and gold markings further"i think I've heard of this before. It's an enchantment or something"

"What do you mean enchantment? Aren't those forbidden these days?"Quinn asked growing scared and uneasy about the place. It unnerved her that she had to stay in a place like this for the rest of the night knowing a dead person was sharing the same roof. She'd much rather take her chances out in the snow.

"Yes but they're not impossible to do"Blair joined in"what's stopping someone from doing these things in secret?"

"Guys stop your scaring me now. This is murder"Quinn turned to leave utterly done with the temple

"Wait"Blair called out grabbing her and stopped her escape. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't creeped out by it but he couldn't let her wonder off on her own now that they found this.

"No this isn't murder it never was"Duncan said stopping his friends in their tracks

They turned to face him in disbelief. The proof was right in front of him couldn't he see that?

"What are you saying Duncan? This is clear as day. She's dead!"Blair argued but Duncan shook his head in defiance. He remembered clearly what enchantments were used for and it was far from killing.

"Don't you remember enchantments aren't meant to kill anyone if they don't wish to. That's just a myth that you were taught to believe"

"Blair let's go back down the mountain I'm sure we all can mange to climb down if I help you with my magic"Quinn said trying to draw the boys away from the frozen girl but they fell on deaf ears

"What are you trying to say Duncan?"Blair asked as he saw Duncan look between him and the girl they had found. He felt like he needed to leave but oddly compelled to stay. He wanted to know why she was locked away like this and how she wasn't as dead as she seemed.

He just hoped that Duncan wasn't playing a prank on him and Quinn because he'd surely kill him if he did.

"This isn't murder, this is a prison"


End file.
